Wild Horse's
by MGL18
Summary: She shares everything with me, she's an open book, she does what she wants and doesn't care what others think about her...I envy her for that. I on the other hand have more secrets than even a magician. Baley Slash don't read if you don't like that.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting down at her computer in her North Carolina dorm as her girlfriend slept peacefully in their room, Brooke began typing.

_She shares everything with me, she's an open book, she does what she wants and doesn't care what other people think about her…I envy her for that. I on the other hand have more secrets than even a magician. I know everything about her, simply from that she has 2 cats ones name is salt the other pepper, to the fact that she's a fucking genius and was able to get a full ride here on a scholarship. Yet I can't seem to let her in as easily as she does with me. She doesn't know much about my family and friends, or pretty much everything that happened before she came into my life. I have shared a few things about my brother and living in Wichita, but not much. She even knows the only reason I wanted to go to UNC was for soccer and that Idolize Mia Hamm and Heather O'Reilly like no other. I try to open up I really do, but it's really hard for me. At first she seemed fine with everything, I think she liked that I was a big mystery to her. Lately though I feel like all I do is hurt her...Haley knows the person I've come to be...but what if_

"Brooke?" yawned Haley walking out of the bedroom causing Brooke to stop typing and turn to face her

"Ugh yeah." stuttered Brooke as she quickly hit save and shut her computer

"What were you doing.?"

"Just looking over my essay." answered Brooke lying through her teeth as she made her way towards Haley

Wrapping her arms around Brooke's waist "Come to bed."

Turning back towards the direction of her laptop "Yeah I just have to finish this."

"No Brooke, I mean come to bed now." whispered Haley tugging at Brooke's North

Carolina Women's soccer hoody, "I have a slight thing for soccer girls." whispered Haley seductively in Brooke's ear knowing just what that does to her

"Haley…"

"Stop with the talking Brooke." begged Haley as she pulled Brooke down onto the bed and began leaving a trail of kisses up her neck, "As much as I love you in this hoody I really think it needs to go."

"Agreed." mumbled Brooke as Haley started pulling it over her head

"I love you Brooke." whispered Haley after she finally succeeded in removing Brooke's sweatshirt

"Haley…" murmured Brooke as she pulled away, "We need to stop."

"Not again." grumbled Haley as she rolled over

"I just..." began Brooke as she sat up and began putting her hoody back on, "I'm sorry."

"I know Brooke you keep saying that." said Haley as she got up and made her way to her closet

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting a blanket." answered Haley turning back towards Brooke, "I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"Haley…don't do that." begged Brooke practically jumping off the bed and running to her

"Come on Brooke you obviously don't want to be near me anymore."

"What are you talking about Haley…of course I do."

"Damn it Brooke I'm talking about how for the last few weeks you go to bed with me and then I wake up to find you gone."

"Haley."

"Or what about the fact that for the last two weeks every time I try to get close to you, you stop me!"

"I just…"

"Do you not love me anymore Brooke?"


	2. Wow

_**"Though I am not naturally honest, I am sometimes by chance." --William Shakespeare**_

"Brooke."

"It's complicated." answered Brooke after a few minutes

"What is Brooke?" asked Haley

"Everything." stated Brooke as she looked down at the floor

"Did I do something Brooke?" asked Haley looking as though her world was suddenly falling apart

"Haley do we really have to get into this?" begged Brooke hoping that this would stop here

"Yes!" answered Haley, "We really do."

"Haley it's really late and I have practice tomorrow." tried Brooke

"I don't really give a fuck right now Brooke!" snapped Haley, "What on earth did I do that was so bad you started to push away from me like this!?"

"It was nothing." said Brooke looking down at her feet

"Obviously it was something!" said Haley as she suddenly began pacing

"My parents don't know alright!" yelled Brooke finally stopping Haley in her tracks

"Brooke…"

"Damn it Haley!" yelled Brooke as kicked the soccer ball by her feet at the bedroom door causing it to crack

"Shit." screeched Haley as the ball collided with the door

"Fuck!" murmured Brooke under her breath as she saw what the ball had done to the door, "Nothing my parents won't pay for." thought Brooke

"This is crazy!" bellowed Haley as she slipped on her sneakers, grabbed her stuff and made her way out of the bedroom

"Haley…I didn't mean for that…look I'm sorry just please don't go." begged Brooke

"As much as I'd like to stay and watch you break more things I think I'll pass." said Haley, "I'm going to stay with Rachel."

"Why Rachel!?"

"Because she's my friend Brooke." answered Haley, "Kind of like you and _Johanna_ are."

"Why do you always have to say her name like that, we're just friends Haley!"

"Kind of like me and Rachel are just friends?"

"It's so different Haley!" exclaimed Brooke, "Rachel likes you."

"Oh and Johanna doesn't have a thing for you!?"

"Sorry to break it to you Hales but that one time doesn't mean…" started Brooke, "It was an accident Haley you know that."

"Sorry to break it to you Brooke but that whole shower incident that you're referring to is

not exactly what I would call an "accident" as you so kindly put it."

"She didn't know I was there…and…"

"Of course she didn't."

"Haley I thought we got over this months ago!"

"We did…"

"This is ridiculous!" stated Brooke, "We're fighting about like five different things."

"Now you know how I feel…." says Haley, "Whoa wait a minute you're mad because I said I wanted to go to Wichita to meet your family!" asked Haley suddenly realizing what Brooke was getting at earlier, "You've been mad all this time and never told me!"

"I'm not mad Haley!"

"Then what the hell are you Brooke."

"I really don't know Haley." answers Brooke as silence finally fills the room for a moment

"Why haven't you told your parents." asks Haley suddenly breaking the silence

"A lot of reasons that I can't tell you about right now."

"Why the hell not."

"You wouldn't understand" stated Brooke as she picked the ball up and placed it on the couch

"Brooke you're supposed to be able to tell me anything..."

"Just quit it Haley." said Brooke, "Not everyone can be like you alright."

"What are you talking about." asked a now offended Haley

"I'm sorry that I can't be as perfect as you ok!" cried Brooke, "I'm sorry that I can't just open up and share my life with you, I'm sorry that I haven't told my parents and I'm sorry that I tend to freak out at the very thought that I'm in love with you!"

"Wow." was all Haley said as she walked out the door

_**"After all is said and done, a lot more will be said than done." --Unknown**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**"No snowflake in an avalanche ever feels responsible." --George Burns**_

"Brooke." whispered the girl in Brooke's ear, "Brooke you have to get up for class."

"Haley?" murmured Brooke rolling over

"No Brooke it's Johanna…and with everything that I heard last night I don't think you'll be seeing to much of her today." answered Johanna

"Ugh you heard that?" asked Brooke rubbing her eyes with her hand

"I'm pretty sure almost everyone did Brooke."

"Fuck." I'm not going to class." grumbled Brooke as she pulled the blanket over her head

"Brooke."

"What."

"If you don't go to class you can't go to practice."

"Your point."

"If you don't go to practice you can't play against Duke tomorrow and we really need you Brooke so get your lazy ass up and get to class!"

"Fine I'm up." said Brooke climbing out of bed

"Alright…whoa what the hell happened to the door?" asked Johanna turning around and noticing the large crack

"A soccer ball." answered Brooke as she took her sweatshirt off

"Good job Brooke." laughed Johanna

"Shut up." said Brooke throwing a pillow at her

"Hey now we don't need you breaking anything else." smiled Johanna as she caught the pillow

"Get out." said Brooke not being able to help the small smile that was appearing

"I'll be back in a half an hour to get you so be ready." said Johanna as she left the dorm

_Meanwhile at Rachel's dorm._

"Coffee?" asked Haley smiling

"Alright for a girl who just fought with her girlfriend last night you're acting rather cheery." stated Rachel, "Stop with the act and spill."

"Am I really that easy to read." asked Haley

"No." answered Rachel. "I just know you well enough to see through that little front you put up Miss James."

"Is that so." laughed Haley

"Yes as a matter of fact it is." smiled Rachel, "Now whatever it is that happened last night I'm sure can't really be as bad as you're making it out to be, everything is going to be fine and you know that."

"No I really don't." said Haley as she put her cereal bowl in the sink

"It cannot have been that bad…"

"It was even worse." said Haley

"Whatever she said I'm sure she didn't mean." said Rachel as reaching for her coffee as Haley sound on the counter blocking it from her

"I don't know Rachel I really don't know."

"Haley this is Brooke we're talking about." said Rachel, "The girl loves you…shouldn't that be enough?"

"I'm not to sure she really does."

"Haley."

"You weren't there Rachel..." mumbled Haley as she hopped off the counter to grab her bag

"Alright, I'm just saying…" began Rachel as she reached for her coffee again

"She has no trust in me Rachel." said a frustrated Haley as she threw her bag onto the counter preventing Rachel from getting her coffee once again, "How can we have a relationship when she can't even trust me?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Rachel

"Do I really have a choice in the matter?" asked Haley

"Never." smirked Rachel

"Tell you on the way?" asked Haley grabbing her bag and making her way to the door, "You coming?"

"Yeah I'm coming." grumbled Rachel as grabbed her bag next to her feet and left her now cold coffee sitting on the counter

…

"What happened last night Brooke?" asked Johanna as they walked out of their morning class

"Everything." answered Brooke as she lazily threw her bag over her shoulder and moped over to a table, "I don't even know what to do anymore."

"This is so not the Brooke I know." said Johanna as she seated herself down next to Brooke

"I really messed up last night." said Brooke turning to face her best friend

"Care to share?"

"Well not only did I tell her that being in love with her actually scares the hell out of me, I also ended up telling her that I haven't told my parents about us."

"Oh…wow.", "So she obviously didn't take that to well, honestly I can't blame her if I found out that the person I was going out with had…" began Johanna but suddenly stopping as she saw the look on Brooke's face, "She doesn't know yet does she."

"I couldn't tell her." said Brooke, "I already hurt her enough."

"Maybe she'll understand."

"I really don't think that's possible." said Brooke as she laid her head on Johanna's shoulder

"You know I love you Brooke and I don't want to sound like a bitch but if you want things to workout between you too then you need to suck it up and start telling her everything...you need to let yourself trust her." said Johanna looking at her friend, "I know you're scared your lose her but that's her decision and you need to let her make it...and if thinks get even more messed up…you're still have me Brooke."

"You're the only thing that keeps me sane." said Brooke with a laugh as she closed her eyes

"What else are best friends for." smiled Johanna

…

"She really said that?" asked a shocked Rachel as she held her hot coffee in her hands

"Yeah."

"I think you really need to talk to her Haley." said Rachel turning to face her as they walked around the campus

"I don't quite think that's the best idea right now." said Haley

"Alright Haley just don't hold it off until it's to late."

"What if it already is?" asked Haley suddenly stopping

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel until she turned to where Haley was looking, "They're just friends Haley…"

"It certainly doesn't look that way half the time." said Haley

"She wants you Haley." said Rachel as she looped her arm through Haley's, "Not Johanna."

"Look at her." said Haley jealousy surging through her body as she watched Johanna's slightly curly brown hair bounce and her emerald green eyes light up as she laughed at something Brooke said, "I don't get why Brooke would want me when she could have someone like her." sighed Haley as she stared across the campus at the two best friends

"I do." mumbled Rachel to herself

_**"Everything that is done in the world is done by hope." --Martin Luther**_


	4. Dice

**Author's Note for chapter 4:** So I figured I'd talk a little bit before going onto this next chapter J I've got a lot of ideas for this story and I promise to update as much as I can but sometimes my soccer schedule might get in the way so try to remember that lol well thank you guys for all the reviews I love them J & feel free to leave any advice or opinions I'll be glad to read it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Brooke, Haley, nor any other One Tree Hill characters that are in my story or that may show up later. On the other hand I **do** own Johanna J

**Wild Horse's**

_**"The first chapter in the book of wisdom is honesty." --Unknown**_

After saying goodbye to the man who had just replaced the bedroom door, Brooke walked back into the dorm room and made her way to her computer where she began writing again.

_The truth is I've never fooled anyone.  
I've let people fool themselves.  
They didn't bother to find out who and what I was.  
Instead they would invent a character for me.  
I wouldn't argue with them.  
They were obviously loving somebody I wasn't.  
- Marilyn Monroe_

_So I messed up pretty bad the other night…I can't believe I let that slip out like that to her. She's hurting and it's my fault, I hide so much from her but it's not like I want to. I mean I want to tell her so bad but I really don't think she'd be able to understand. Lately my life has been one lie right after another and they just seem to being piling up faster than Napoleon's army as they retreated out of Russia. I love Haley and as of right now I know what I want. The only problem is…it's not what the have planned for me._

_My Worst Fear- Failing my parents._

Shaking her head she hit save, got up, grabbed her Women's National Team zip up and made her way to the door.

---------------

"Is pizza fine?" asked Rachel as she came out of her bedroom holding a phonebook

"Sure." answered Haley as she looked up from her math work

"Alright it should be here in thirty." smiled Rachel as she plopped down next to Haley causing her stuff to go flying

"Rachel." grumbled Haley as picked up her books and paper

"Homework aside Haley you need to relax for a bit." said Rachel snatching her stuff from her hands

"Rachel that's due tomorrow." whined Haley, "I need to finish it."

"After we have pizza and watch Mean Girls you can do whatever you want."

"Rachel…"

"I mean it Haley you've been here for the last three days and all you do is work, you need to stop or you're going burst."

"Fine alright but do we really have to watch that again."

"Well we could always watch Titanic."

"What about ELF?" asked Haley as she gave Rachel the puppy dog face

"Or we could watch ELF." laughed Rachel

_Two hours later…_

"_Oh dear  
It's been hardly a moment  
And you are already missed  
There is still a bit of your skin  
That I've yet to have kissed."_

"What the hell is that?" asked Rachel flying off the couch and knocking the pizza box over causing Haley to start laughing hysterically

"Breath Rachel it's just my cell phone." laughed Haley

"Well why aren't you answering it?" asked Rachel standing up

"_Oh say please do not go  
But you know, oh, you know that I must  
Oh say I love you so."  
But you know, oh, you know you can trust  
We'll be holding hands once again  
All our broken plans I will mend  
I will hold you tight so you know."_

"I can't find it." grumbled Haley as she started searching the couch and around it

"_It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my hand into yours  
Thinking oh is it love?"_

"Why would you make that your ring tone?" asked Rachel as she helped Haley look for her phone

"_Oh, dear, it's been hardly three days  
And I'm longing to feel your embrace.  
There are several days  
Until I can see your sweet face.  
Oh say, wouldn't you like to be older and married with me  
Oh say, wouldn't it be nice to know right now that we'll be."_

"It's only for Brooke." said Haley as she finally found it under the pizza box

"Oh."

"_Someday holding hands in the end  
All our broken plans will have been  
I will kiss you soft so you know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips against yours  
Thinking oh is it love?"_

"Yeah?" answered Haley

"Haley we need to talk."

"Yeah we do."

"Can we meet somewhere?" asked Brooke practically begging on the other line

"Where?"

"Meet me at the soccer field?"

"Yeah I'll be there." said Haley before she hit end

"Leaving?" asked Rachel

"Yeah I'm meeting Brooke." answered Haley

"Are you sure you're ready to talk to her?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

---------------

"Hey." said Brooke as Haley made her way up the bleachers

"Hey."

"It feels like I haven't seen you in weeks." says Brooke as Haley sits down next to her

"It's only been a few day." states Haley

"I know." says Brooke as she put her hands in her pocket, "I love you Haley."

"Really cause you certainly didn't make it seem that way the other night." said Haley turning to face her

"I messed up pretty bad didn't I."

"Yeah you did."

"Haley I'm really sorry I didn't mean to hurt you and I know I don't tell you much but I'm willing to change that if you just…"

"Why are you scared Brooke." asks Haley cutting her off

"What?"

"The other night you said that you freak out at the very thought of being in love with me." states Haley, "Why is that?"

"Haley."

"I deserve to know Brooke."

"I know…" answers Brooke, "I just…"

"Please Brooke." said Haley

"Alright fine…my junior and senior year I was with this guy.", "We'd been best friends since we were little, our parents were childhood friends and for as far back as I could remember I had been in love with him." said Brooke running her fingers through her hair and smiled at some of the memories, "So when our junior year came and he asked me out I was on cloud nine and I can certainly tell you that our parents had never been happier.", "We we're together all of junior year and then a little less than half way through our senior year I was asked to go to China for a four nations tournament."

Haley just simply sat there listening as Brooke went on.

"Well I was only 18 so going to this tournament was a really big thing." explained Brooke, "I was only gone for a like 2 weeks and when I got back I found out that he had slept with my best friend."

"Brooke…"

"No Haley let me finish." ordered Brooke, "I loved him Haley and he crushed me in the worst possible way he could…not only did he tear me apart but I lost two friendships in the process and after that I put my whole life into soccer and nothing but soccer…that is until I met you." said Brooke, "I had always been so in love with him that I never even thought about being with anyone else…so when I started having feelings for you I freaked out…hell I'm still freaking out, I don't want to disappoint my parents and sure as hell don't ever want to get hurt like that again."

"I wouldn't ever do that to you Brooke." said Haley very seriously

"I want to be able to believe that so badly Haley."

"Then do it."

"If only it were that simple." mumbled Brooke, "I have a lot of trust issues Haley…and I guess what I'm asking is for you to be able to understand that and be patient with me."

"I love you Brooke and we're going to be fine, I just wish you had told me this sooner." said Haley lacing her fingers with Brooke's

"I missed you Hales." whispered Brooke."

"I missed you too." said Haley, "I love you Brooke Scott."

"I love you too Haley James." replied Brooke in a joking but mocking manner before capturing her lips with her own


End file.
